


Lyrics Lie

by Morpheel



Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Creampie, Edgeplay, Impregnation, Knotting, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Netflix and Chill, Omega Verse, Orgasm Control, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest decision for Piers to visit Raihan right now.Ignoring the fact that the former Gym Leader usually tried to avoid Alphas at all costs, especially egotistical and knot-headed blokes, there was something undeniable about the damned idiot that he couldn’t resist. Maybe it was his charm? Perhaps how his cocky smile could melt anyone’s heart?Or maybe it was the fact Piers had the worst case of baby fever he’d ever experienced in his short, pathetic life.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Pokemon Sword/Shield [Morpheel] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731844
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182





	Lyrics Lie

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no clue how I jammed this out so fast, nor how it got so long, but hoo boy! I am so wildly excited to share this story and everything about it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the various adventures of our favorite punk rocker, and his questionable life decisions. Very, very questionable life decisions.

Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest decision for Piers to visit Raihan right now.

Ignoring the fact that the former Gym Leader usually tried to avoid Alphas at all costs, _especially_ egotistical and knot-headed blokes, there was something undeniable about the damned idiot that he couldn’t resist. Maybe it was his charm? Perhaps how his cocky smile could melt anyone’s heart?

Or maybe it was the fact Piers had the _worst_ case of baby fever he’d ever experienced in his short, pathetic life.

Usually he could reign in his biological urge with a toy or two, and a little bit of jamming with Marnie. Being around his little sister could abate any baby-making urge that he had, what with her acting as a pup of his own to care for. It did wonders for keeping him on track.

Yet…he had the misfortune of also being an empty nester now.

With the gym under her command, and what with dating the current champion of Galar herself, there just wasn’t much need for her to hunker down in the ol’ childhood shanty anymore. He couldn’t blame her. Moving out meant freedom, and he knew she was snoggin’ a plenty with Gloria, and that just didn’t vibe in their cramped apartment.

But by fucking god did these walls feel oppressively lonely, with only his own scent going stale in the apartment. He could jam in as many shows as he wanted to and it never filled the void of coming home to an empty bed, in an empty house, with nothing but photos staring back at him. It could drive a guy to drink.

Which, ironically enough, was precisely what he was doing right now.

Piers’s hip leant against the countertop while he shot Galar’s resident heartthrob a message, asking him what he was up to tonight, like some kind of hopeful fuckboy. The apartment was too empty right now, and his ears rang from his last show when he tilted the bottle of whiskey straight up into his mouth.

With what he had planned? He needed a lot more liquid courage than this. Aside from the obvious negative connotations of an unknowing sperm donation, being around the man was outright _insufferable_ on a good day.

Even when they were standing on near equal footing in their gym challenge, he was irritating enough, let alone throughout their respective careers as Gym Leaders. Now there was no real buffer of professionalism to the foolish Alpha’s advances, but this would be the only time they were actually welcome. He was relieved when he promptly got a response giving him the all clear for coming over.

He capped his whiskey and shoved it directly into the trash can, as with a little bit of luck, he’d not be drinking for a while after this.

\- - -

The trip to Hammerlocke was refreshingly brisk as Piers sauntered his way down the tunnels, through Route 7, and eventually reaching the great drawbridge that connected the capitol city to the rest of the region.

The entire way Piers had a cigarette lit casually between his fingertips, another of his bad habits that would soon be kicking the can again. Maybe this whole ‘baby’ thing would give his life some much needed structure again, structure that he was sorely lacking right now? Who knew. He simply strolled along in his too-tall heeled boots, only stumbling a _little_ from his inebriation. Wasn’t a big deal.

He’d forewent the whole leather look and instead wore a snug, low cut black sweater, letting it hang off one of his shoulders as the hem only came down to his midsection. His white high-waisted shorts helped to pick up the slack that his sweater left, allowing just a sliver of skin to peek past. It was one of his favorite looks, and he _knew_ how good he looked in them.

Piers put out his cigarette while he took in the looming stature of Hammerlocke’s vault, blowing a stray hair out from his face. Well…no use getting cold feet now.

He knew where Raihan lived off of direction alone, climbing the steps that led past the vault and towards one of the winding towers that was usually inaccessible to the public. The gate was left wide open for his arrival, and there was a sense of finality when he closed it behind him, leaving him at the dragon’s lair. Both literally and figuratively.

The punk’s knuckles rapped across the weathered wood door, hearing how it echoed forebodingly through the interior structure.

He bounced on his heels while he waited, trying to settle on a comfortable way to stand. Would it look too forced if he jutted his hip out now? Or if he leant against the stone wall? Or would it just be weirder for him to stand here with a blank expression and no actual posture to his slouched form.

Piers didn’t get long to ponder before he was jumping slightly at the door opening, revealing the warm lit exterior of Raihan’s den.

The Alpha himself was impeccable as always- boasting a lazy smile when he held the door open, his locs tied back into a hairband, kept out of his angled face. His earthy and spiced scent was unassuming, yet so _sharp_ to Piers’s nose as he sucked in a nervous breath, tensing under that azure gaze when it trailed slow up his ensemble.

He felt like a deerling in the headlights when Raihan’s eyes finally landed on his own, completely unsubtle in his oogling of his ex-coworker. Typical Alpha idiot.

Though Piers wasn’t entirely ready for how that smile shifted into something _warm_ and _welcoming_ of all things, the Alpha stepping aside to motion him in with a happy tone to his voice. “Hey! I’m glad you made it, man. Hoped you wouldn’t get lost on the way.”

That was…unexpected.

Piers suddenly felt less sure that they were on the same page when he stepped inside at Raihan’s insistence, smelling the buttery notes of fresh baked pastries cooling on the counter. He had hardly bothered to clean up the various magazines and glasses scattered randomly about, giving the apartment a rather quaint feeling to it, with the television paused on the latest Netflix series that the dragon tamer was binging.

“You actually came over at a perfect time to hang out. I had just pulled some rolls from the oven, since I got a _little_ carried away after getting inspired.” He laughed, closing the door behind him and snatching a beer off the counter.

He went over and offered it to the dumbfounded Omega, that casual smile still spread over his features. Did…Did Raihan not really understood what he meant by coming over?

Piers accepted it regardless with a small clearing of his throat, uncapping the beer and letting the cool condensation of the glass drip down his fingers. “Oh- uh, thanks?” he questioned, tilting the neck back and letting the bitter taste slide down his throat. It was moreso for comfort than an actual desire to get drunker than he already was.

What baffled him the most was how Raihan just walked right on back to the couch without a second thought, collapsing back onto it and kicking his feet back up.

The Alpha was wearing a comfortable grey sweatshirt with the neckline unzipped, and a pair of black joggers sitting low on his hips. It was perfectly comfortable loungewear for a lazy night, and Piers suddenly felt overdressed when he hovered near the door. How on earth did he miscalculate this so badly?

He stepped towards the couch and fell back onto it with a low sigh, drawing Raihan’s attention once more. The dragon tamer appeared curious as Piers’s legs crossed one over the other, the toe of his boot antsily kicking.

The Alpha offered a reassuring, albeit slightly nervous smile. “Everything okay, dude? I was pretty surprised when you wanted to hang out again. We haven’t really talked since after that whole Dynamax thing went down.” he mentioned, arms stretching above his head as he tried to seem nonchalant about it.

Piers made a low sound in the back of his throat as he tried to figure out a subtle way to shift the conversation.

“Been pretty busy, y’know? Haven’t had a lot of time, between fixin’ up Spikemuth and getting Marnie ready to take over the gym fully.” He confessed, “Not a lot of time for playin’ around. Although I’ve got some free time now…”

Raihan grinned with amusement, and the subtle hint must have flown directly over his head, since he turned back to the T.V not a moment later. “Well hey, glad you decided to drop by here to use it! I’m watching this hilarious show called Nailed It where the contestants are amateur bakers trying to make professional treats. It’s a fucking riot.”

Piers had to fight the urge to bury his face into his palms and groan. He was too inebriated to properly put up with this bullfuckery, and his plans were flying south faster than a flock of cramorants. He had to salvage this somehow, especially as Raihan kept commenting over the different contestants and episodes.

Don’t get Piers wrong, it was charming, but not in this _current moment_ when all he wanted to do was get a cock inside of him-

There was only so much that one Omega could take before having to take matters into their own hands.

“That’s…interesting. It really is.” He began, catching Raihan by complete surprise when he threw one of his booted thighs over the Alpha’s lap. Piers hoisted himself up with a low huff, until he could wrap both of his arms around the dragon tamer’s neck, supporting himself while he lowered down into a straddle. It felt invigorating when he looked up through his lashes, seeing Raihan’s bafflement.

Piers licked across his bottom lip as he rolled their bodies together with lewd emphasis. “But I didn’t jus’ come here t’hang out and watch Netflix. Wanted some _chill_ , too.” The Omega purred, his pupils dilating when he noticed how Raihan’s body was beginning to react.

The deep earthy undertones had whipped up into something truly intense, swimming around Piers’s head, until he could whine at his own body joining the fray.

He knew his scent was equally strong for an Omega’s; he never bothered suppressing himself all of his life, content with owning up to his status, in being proud of who he was. So many folks would feel _shame_ for being an Omega- but no, not Piers. He would never cater to some spineless Alpha who couldn’t avoid popping a knot over his unsuppressed scent.

Judging by the awestruck expression on this Alpha’s features, Piers took him by surprise. Leisurely he sat up straight on Raihan’s lap, unable to keep the smile off of his face when he brushed his black and white locks behind his shoulder.

“See somethin’ you like?” Piers asked, tone thick with amusement, lifting his arms above his head until his narrowed middrift was exposed to the dragon tamer’s hungry gaze.

There was something so enticing about how Raihan’s fingers could actively touch around his waist.

The Alpha’s palms felt cool against Piers’s heated skin, dragging across the planes of his stomach, before he could slide them beneath that cropped sweater. It was like he couldn’t get enough as he traced every dip of the punk’s spine and palmed over his shoulderblades. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Raihan eloquently cursed beneath his breath, voice deepening and rough.

Definitely interested indeed.

Piers felt in complete control as he gingerly rolled his hips across Raihan’s lap, grinding himself against the growing pressure he felt pressing to his inner thigh. A miniscule adjustment and they were _both_ sighing out, the dark user’s palms sliding to rest upon Raihan’s chest for support.

“I, hah, wow. That’s… _wow_.” Raihan stumbled out, not quite sure where to place his hands next, “I did not see this coming. I mean…I thought we were just catching up, but this? This is cool too-“

He was silenced by the pressure of Piers’s mouth against his own, feeling the glide of his clear chapstick sticking to him. It tasted like mint and cigarette smoke. Such a combination wasn’t entirely appealing, but coming from the Omega before him? It may as well have been ambrosia as Raihan dragged his palms down toward Piers’s ass, cupping it firmly beneath his palms.

The push and pull of their bodies was easy to get lost in, working up into a steady rhythm. Piers kissed like he sang- all encompassing, loud, and confident.

Nothing turned Raihan more than confidence.

Piers broke the kiss with a parting bite to the Alpha’s bottom lip, the expression in those cyan eyes emphasized by the half-lidded state they were in. He knew his eyeliner was messy and smudged at best, but ‘hot mess’ was practically his brand name, and he was feeling a certain kind of heat right now.

“Undress me, love. I can see how you wanna unwrap me like a present.” Piers purred, guiding Raihan’s hands towards the three buttons of his shorts. He wore this exact pair for the sole purpose of watching the Alpha fumble, his fingers picking open the buttons and zipper with hasty impatience, until he was all but ripping them down Piers’s thighs.

Willingly Piers let him shimmy them down, only to smile once he heard the breathless groan that left Raihan when he took in his lack of underwear.

The Omega was _soaked_ as he spread his legs open, dragging his painted nails sensually up his own body, until Piers could bite his own fingers between his teeth with a small whine for more. “I didn’t say there was a _lot_ to unwrap. Been wanting a thick knot in me for ages…” He whispered, wetting the fingers in a slow roll of his tongue.

Dumbfounded, Raihan stared while Piers brought his saliva-coated digits towards his pussy, taking a moment to rub over his achingly hard clit. He looked like a feast to the senses, and Raihan’s cock was rising to the occasion, twitching against the punk’s ass where he’d taken to leaning back against him. He growled low when Piers slid the fingers down to spread open his wet pussy, flashing the warm pink of his hole.

“Wanna get it in, dragon boy?”

Raihan was shifting to pull himself out of his joggers at record speed, the head of his cock an angry red in comparison. He’d borderline soaked his boxers with precum in the time they’d been fooling around. There was something about the glide of that tongue across those sharpened fangs that left Piers feeling _weak_ , hole clenching when he realized he’d walked right into the predator’s den.

Raihan’s eyes were wild, and there was no room for regrets now. Not when he’d felt that cock sheath within him in one go, knocking the breath straight out of the punk’s lungs.

“ _Ohbloodyfuckin’shit-“_ Piers exhaled in one desperate keen, his inner walls stretching to accommodate such a _large_ size, especially after months of misuse. His toys could hardly compare to the thick shaft of an Alphan cock. It didn’t help that Raihan was far from the average size, dragging over his tight walls, pulling fourth all manner of embarrassing vocalizations right off the bat.

As humiliating as it was, Piers could see how worked up it was getting the man.

He willed his body to incrementally untense while that thick shaft pushed deep, deep enough to bump against his very cervix right off the bat. Fuck. He felt as though sparks could _fly_ behind his eyelids like this, manicured nails reaching around to dig their mark into the dragon tamer’s shoulders. “Oye- S’that all ya got, big guy? Fuckin’ ruin me on this shite couch already.”

Piers hated to admit that he slickened further at the deep and rasping growl that ripped through the Alpha’s throat, so deep with dominance it made his inners shake.

Raihan was suitably worked up, and there was a brief moment where the Omega almost _regretted_ his jabs. The couch creaked and rattled against the smooth wooden floors, shaken to the very foundation’s core by the sheer strength in the man’s thrusts. Every push knocked deep inside of him, his pussy stretching on every grind, the noises of their lovemaking too loud in comparison.

He wanted to hide away at how soaked his cunt was, the wet squelch of his insides meeting Raihan’s knot. Oh, how he _craved_ it, that damned stretch that would give him what his body needed-

 _Tick tock,_ his biological clock chastised _, it’s time to get knocked up._

It made it all the more frustrating when suddenly Raihan was pulling out from his hole, a sloppy strand of precum and arousal linking their bodies. The whine that left Piers was pitiful. “Wot’re you doin’? Get back in there for fucks sake!” He hissed, nails digging deeper as he canted his hips desperately. By now he’d soaked the couch below their rears, body keyed up into overdrive.

The dragon user’s eyes were wrecked, pupils constricted into little more than slits as his mouth hung open in a low pant. He was borderline feral as his cock gave a desperate twitch. “I can’t,” he whispered hoarsely, “I don’t have a condom on and I ain’t gonna knot inside of you. Can’t do that to you.”

Piers wanted to scream as he worked his fingers into those wild locs, dragging Raihan’s head down to stare intently at him.

“Cut the chivalrous bullshit, Rai. I know you want to knot inside a me.” He growled out, his own smaller canines flashing in obvious frustration. He could feel how his little rebellion was driving Raihan wild with lust, their scents volatile when they mixed. It was goddamn **perfect**. “I came here to get a fat fucking load in my cunt, and if you can’t do it? I’ll find an Alpha that will.”

That was his magic ticket.

It was as though fireworks were set off inside of his body when Raihan shoved himself back inside, those intoxicatingly large hands hooking beneath Piers’s knees to lift his waist off of the couch. It put him at the ideal angle for the Alpha to work deep inside of him, catching his knot on the internal walls of his cunt.

He howled in pleasure as he had to grip for support on Raihan’s broad arms, scratching desperate lines down them in lieu of something to grab ahold of. The pleasure was nearly blinding as he clenched down around the shaft inside of him, his stomach shaking. Could he even see a bump where Raihan had sheathed himself? **_Fuck_.**

Pier’s eyes were cross when that huge knot finally caught and popped inside of his body, clamping down on reflex around it.

He felt the very throb of it as Raihan swelled, the dragon tamer’s pulse hammering away in the vein of his cock. It inflated until the point of bursting, where Piers was almost convinced it would tear him apart. It was the best kind of torture as his hand flew down to smear across his clit in desperate strokes, until his body was at its limit.

He sang in pleasure, vocal range hitting every note while his body milked around his Alpha’s knot.

Time slowed in the moments between his own orgasm, and the sensation of Raihan’s cock pulsing within him, soothing the fires in his stomach as thick lines of semen began to paint his insides. _That_ was exactly what he needed. He almost felt bad for the blissed out, blind affection painted across Raihan’s face as he rolled through his orgasm in each buck of his hips.

It sowed his seed deeper and deeper inside of Piers’s body, until he felt dizzy with the thought of it settling right into his waiting womb.

By the time Raihan had run dry, Piers was shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Except instead of the euphoric and blank high that his release typically afforded him, his mind was troublingly clear. The last strands of the Alpha’s semen had pumped inside of his body, and one glance down proved he was _bloated_ with how much Raihan filled him.

Stupid, virile Alpha.

The irritatingly cheerful clamber of Raihan’s Netflix rattled on in the background, something about making a shark themed cake? It was irritating to his senses, and Piers tucked his head away against the couch cushion while the man himself caught his breath.

There was nothing but awkward silence between them as Raihan shuffled their bodies, the tie holding strong and making Piers hiss in sensitivity.

“Oh- fuck. Sorry.” He mumbled, lowering the Omega back down to properly rest on the cushions. They both looked equally conflicted in that moment, even as Raihan willed the corner of his lips into a goofy smile. It hurt to look at the genuine emotion within the Alpha’s eyes. “That was… _bloody amazing_ , though. Thank you. For…that.”

Piers scoffed lightly. “For givin’ you some tail when I know ya got Omegas clamberin up yer rear to give it to ya? Yeah, sure, you’re damned welcome I guess.”

The punk rocker sighed, closing his eyes to avoid seeing what Raihan would react with. He didn’t want to know. Didn’t need attachments when he had what he needed sitting in his belly, and only time would tell if anything came about this coupling. Raihan had no need to know, and no reason to care what would happen with his seed.

Didn’t make the mixture of surprise and hurt any less painful to see as Piers squirmed free, the knot deflating enough for him to tug free with a last pull. It let the excess semen bubble out from his well-used hole, the puffy lips tender from use.

“Oh. Uh…I mean, I was moreso talking about hanging out, but-“ Raihan tried to salvage, only for Piers to hold up his hand in a stop motion. He didn’t want to hear it. He gathered himself back up to his feet, no matter how unsteady they were, and shuffled about until he could work his shorts directly back up his thighs and into place.

Maybe white wasn’t the best choice for this, but whatever. He was nothing more than a washed-up Omegan whore to the folk anyways. Didn’t matter anymore.

Piers pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket, tucking it behind his ear as he tried not to make direct eye contact with Raihan. He didn’t want to. Not when he could smell the distress in the air, all while he fixed up his appearance as best as possible.

“You don’t need to try and be a chivalrous bloke, you know. I just wanted a quickie, and you gave it to me. Don’t worry about shit- I’m on the pill anyways.”

It was a white lie.

Raihan didn’t need to know that. He wouldn’t be in the child’s life regardless, and didn’t need to worry himself about the street rat from Spikemuth again. He could go on and mate with some successful Omegan eye candy, someone befitting of his status and _deserving_ of those deceptively gentle azure eyes.

“Piers, _wait_ -! Please don’t go yet-!”

Why did Raihan have any right to be so…atypical from what Piers was expecting? The Omega steeled himself as he pulled open the door, despite the Alpha’s desperate plea to stay. There would be nothing but trouble if he did. He got what he wanted, and that was that. It was with that final wave that he let his long hair twist behind him, flipping Raihan one last bird before he left.

No use having him come sniffing later, anyways.

\- - -

_She was born 7 months later, so deceptively tiny and delicate in his arms._

_Premature, the doctors had noted, but with a fighting spirit that kept her steady and stable throughout the pregnancy and birth. She had darkened tan skin and the chubbiest cheeks Piers had ever laid eyes on, despite her petite size._

_The little pup drank as though it was the last thing she’d do, kneading her stumpy little fingers over his chest. Her wild curls were a deep raven hue, save for a small stripe of white that stuck up from the front of her tuffs, and Piers loved petting over it with gentle motions as she fed._

_He loved her unconditionally, with all of his heart. His little songbird, and her cries were the sweetest thing Piers had listened to in ages._

_Piers had named her Nuri, and she was precisely the little flame that he needed in his life._

_When she eventually opened her eyes to stare unseeingly up at her dam, Piers felt his heart lurch, as he’d recognized that gaze as the very same which stood across him on the pitch multiple times. That watched him with a fire burning in his gaze. That shone upon him with a combination of hurt and dismay as he walked out of the Alpha’s life forever._

_She had **his** eyes, and there was a moment where Piers wondered. Would **he** have liked her?_

_He could only wonder._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my Twitter if you enjoy what I write! [I post a lot of drabbles and retweet horny stuff too ;)](https://twitter.com/Morpheel1)


End file.
